Reflection
by Amaltea-Sibila
Summary: The Mirror of Erised shows you what's in your heart... the reflection of love. One-shot HHr


Disclaimer: Harry Potter's character don't belong to me, all they are Rowling's brilliant creation.  
  
H/Hr forever ^^ !!!!!!  
  
**************************************************  
  
Reflection  
  
A Harry Potter's Fanfic By Amaltea-Sibila  
  
***************************************************  
  
It was therefore twelve at night, and there she was at the edge of the stairs that came down from the girl's dormitory. He had not said anything to Ron . In this ocassion, would be just him and Hermione.The girl did not ask a thing when Harry placed on them the Invisibility Cloak and they left leaving the portrait hole behind;she simply followed him.  
  
Many corridors they crossed, hundreds of steps they had raised before arriving to a solitary room in a lost corner of the school. So many years in that place and they didn't know yet the entire castle, but Harry seemed to know where they were.  
  
It was an oval, completely white room.It had three enormously large windows that were born on the ceiling and finished right on the floor. One of them was placed facing the front (the amplest part of the oval), the rest were in direction to the east and west, respectively. Outside everything was dark, as a deep as an abyss, all that was clouded over by thick fog . Inside was no light either, only the moon gave sparkles through crystals and showed the dust that rose to the air with the passages of the visitors.  
  
"What did we come for?" She finally asked.  
  
"I want to talk you."  
  
Hermione watched him with surprise, like asking the necessity to have left the Common Room simply to speak. And noticing this, Harry added with a mischievous smile:  
  
"There're many curious in the dormitories."  
  
A long pause took place,the boy moved slowly towards the north large window. His silhouette illuminated by the white light turned back on Hermione, she began to worry.  
  
" It won't be long before the war ends" Said Harry.  
  
"I know" Hermione's voice's tone was sad.  
  
"It was mortal for Sirius and many others, I could not prevent it. And it could be the same for any of us, eventhough I don't want it. You nearly..."  
  
"It doesn't matter Harry."  
  
"The Death Eaters almost kill to you, it was my fault" He turned around.  
  
"We try to do all possible. The weight you carry on is enormous, Ron did not understand it before, for that reason he was jealous; but now you see he's matured. We decided follow you, none of this is your fault, we're your friends."  
  
"I'm aware of Ron's friendship and his understanding; he is my best friend..."  
  
"And is that not enough?"  
  
"Of course it is. But... I've realized of the great necessity I have of you... You do not flanked your friendship at any moment and I never have to ask for help, there you were without me saying a word. You're a big support really."  
  
Hermione surprised.  
  
Then Harry walked to a dark hollow of the room to discover underneath a blanket, a great oval object that shining like silver. The young man was placed in one of its sides.  
  
"This it is the Mirror of Erised" He said.  
  
"Do you mean the one wich helped you to find the Sorcerer's Stone?" Granger approached to see it better.  
  
"The same." Harry took a deep breath. "Have I talked to you about how it showed me my parents, happiness for me was to have them on my side."  
  
"I remember it."  
  
"But today Hermione, the mirror shows me something different." He stood in front of the mirror. "Who is whit me in this image... it's you. It's your figure in my arms and my mouth in your lips."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Now," He turned around again with her. "I please request to you, say to me what you see in the mirror."  
  
The young wizard finally had been decided. He said it to her mostly because, although the prophecy gave him hope to survive, nothing was for sure and if he got to give himself to death, in order to save her, all of them, he wanted at least that she knew it. And what if he was not loved? Little he cared ... he only wanted to know who hold her heart and to wish happiness for the girl.  
  
With hesitation steps, the named one settled in front the Mirror of Erised, touched the crystal and slid her hand on the powerfull surface which was as cold as the ice. And she watched it just for some minutes perhaps, but it seemed an eternity.  
  
"Please Hermione..." Ask one more time Potter whit little fear. Another pause.  
  
"Nothing. The only thing that I can see is my simple reflection in middle of the dark." The boy didn't understand. ¿Did not work the mirror? But Hermione went toward him whit a big smile and continued. "As you can see, it does not fulfill more than its assignment as mirror. And it's because, moments ago, you gave me all happiness on earth."  
  
She caressed his face. Harry felt the strong beat of his heart, the proximity of Hermione's lips and he did not doubt a moment to slide in that mount while the arms of both became involved in warm and passion which disappeared to the rest of world. Nothing more was then important, what people will said, Voldemort or any other. That night everything was love and nothing else.  
  
End *****************************************************  
  
Jojojo, this is the english version of my fic "Reflejo". Long time ago since I practiced my english for last time, that's why my very good friend Miroslava help me to correct the story, (she really learn the language) and I suppose it's well wrote. If it isn't, tell me please.  
  
I hope you've liked my fic. Reviews please!!!!!!!! 


End file.
